


weighted. | shyan

by joyrjding



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crazy Ryan, Demons, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Mental Institutions, Spirits, doctor shane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyrjding/pseuds/joyrjding
Summary: ryan isn't crazy.but no one seems to believe him.not his friends,not his parents,not his doctors,not his voices.





	weighted. | shyan

While everyone is doing amazing things and living their lives to the fullest,Ryan Steven Bergara was slowly walking down the lonesome,scary halls of a mental institution,deathly grip on his two bags with only the thought of being here for god-knows-how-long in his head. It was a scary idea,especially because he knows he isn't crazy. No matter how many doctors insist on it he isn't mad,and he will never admit to being crazy either. A nurse walked beside him,walking him to his room for a bit,which he needed to share with actual crazy people. He mentally cursed his parents for leaving him in such a dump,in an entire different state might I add. He was twenty-four years old,he should be making his own decisions. But apparently he wasn't 'stable enough'.

Things weren't always like this though,Ryan had a normal life at one point. Actually his life wasn't the worst coming up to his 24th year of life. Well not the best either,but he knew others had it much worse so he never complained. This past year,though,has been absolute hell. Before this year Ryan had so many friends,he even had a girlfriend! But this year changed it all.

;;﴾✎﴿ ❛ Sir? What are you doing? Your room is this way- ❜

One quick glance at the nurse which was standing behind him,he noticed he walked right past his room. The lights flicker causing him to flinch slightly. .well. .twitch more of. Making his way over to where she was standing to he kept his eyes on the floor,he didn't want to look up. But if he wasn't spoken to,he would get lost in his mind and that wasn't a safe place to be,especially not for him.

;;﴾✎﴿ ❛ You'll meet the doctor in a few moments,he's not here yet. ❜

Before Ryan could even say anything or react,the nurse left the room,leaving him all on his own. No one else was in the room which Ryan found strange. Truly he thought he would have some roommate of some sort. Placing his bags on top of the bed,which made the neatly laid out sheets mess and crinkle up slightly. Shortly after he sat down as well,running his hands through his dark hair. How did he get in this position? Was he really crazy? He couldn't be. . .right? But at this point he was the only one that believed that. His 'friends' didn't believe it,his parents didn't believe it,his doctors didn't believe it and hell,the voices in his head didn't believe it either. He was stranded all alone on this mess of a planet with no one and nothing but his own thoughts and these stupid spirits that followed him around. Yes,spirits. Ryan saw ghosts,spirits,anything that wasn't visible to the human eye,he saw it. Which is a big part of the reason he ended up in this mess,him insisting that he saw them was another. The insisting slowly made him lose everyone around him. His friends,girlfriend. .and now it seemed like he was losing his parents as well. It isolated him,it broke him. Not realizing how long recalling everything took,his thoughts were interrupted by the same nurse from before entering the room. 

;;﴾✎﴿ ❛ Ryan Bergara? Doctor Madej can meet you now. ❜

With that Ryan was back on his feet and mindlessly following the nurse into the doctors office. He didn't care anymore. He had no one. He didn't care if he died in this place anymore. Maybe then all the voices would shut up and leave him alone. When the door was opened to him,whiskey-like eyes looked up to meet his coffee brown eyes,Ryan felt himself gulp.

**Author's Note:**

> okAY LISTEN,this is short but i promise the other chapters will be longer. i s w e a r.


End file.
